Perbedaan
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: SasuSaku/RnRnC Please


**PERBEDAAN © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ini kisah tentang aku,**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dan **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Dia"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : OOC, MISS TYPO, Etc!**

**So, DON'T like DON'T read!**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**SAKURA'S POV**

Hari ini sang penerang bumi memancarkan cahayanya di sertai dengan hawa yang terasa menembus kulit sampai ke tulang belulang. Aku menyeka liquid yang mulai keluar dari pori-pori kecil kulitku. "Huhhfft, neraka bocor!" batinku.

Mengecat. Itulah yang ku lakukan saat ini. Yah, hari ini sebenarnya akan di adakan pembersihan sekolah, tepatnya pukul 15.00 . Dan salah satu kegiatannya yaitu mengecat.

Ku lirik pemutar waktu di pergelangan tanganku, sudah pukul 11.30. Segera ku sudahi saja kegiatanku, bodo amat lah, yang penting tugasku sudah selesai.

Sengaja aku kerjakan bagianku, aku tidak punya waktu lagi (baca: malas) untuk datang ke sekolah. Aku sebenarnya tidak sendiri disini, ada Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan saudara kembarku, Hinata.

Setelah usai, kami memutuskan untuk melepas rasa penat dengan mengunjungi tempat dimana para siswa menghabiskan waktu saat istirahat.

Ya, kantin.

Aku segera memesan mie ayam favoritku, diikuti teman-teman yang lain, tanpa Ino. Dia ada urusan penting katanya.

Aku merongoh kantong baju, "Waduh, mampus. Uangku yang tersisa tinggal seribu rupiah." Batinku. Bagaimana tidak, uangku tadi aku sumbangkan untuk kelengkapan kelas.

Aku melirik Hinata, dan berbisik. "Hinata, bayarin yah?" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Dia hanya diam dengan wajah masam. "Pasti gak mau! Dasar pelit!"

Sengaja aku meminta dia yang bayarin punyaku, dia tuh megang banyak uang, tiap hari dia diberi uang sama _Kaa-san_. Nah, aku? Pastinya TIDAK! Kata _Kaa-san_, aku ini ceroboh, bodoh, dan lain-lain. Jadi, jangan heran jika uang jajan sepeserpun aku tidak punya. Miris kan? Hehehee

**TUK TUUK TUUUK**

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan sambil mikir,h itung-hitung menunggu Temari menyelesaikan makanannya. "Hinata mau bayarin aku tidak, ya?" batinku.

Yap! Selesai. Hinata menatapku dengan malas, "Berapa?" ucapnya sedikit ketus.

"Enam ribu." Ucapku singkat.

"Hah?! Banyak amat?!"

"Cih! Begitu saja dibilang banyak, seharusnya kau memaklumi, aku tadi banyak buang tenaga, bodoh!" batinku.

Karena aku lihat wajahnya yang TIDAK ikhlas, jadi terpaksa aku memakai uang bendahara. Ada untungnya juga jadi bendahara. (WARNING! : JANGAN DI CONTOH!)

Aku sedikit merasa kecewa padanya. Bisa-bisanya dia penuh perhitungan, aku kan saudaranya!

Aku sedikit lagi akan mengucurkan air mata, saat mengingat keseharianku dengan Hinata. Penuh perbedaan. Ya. Sangat penuh dengan PERBEDAAN.

Bagaikan air dan api.

Langit dan bumi.

Kasur. Hanya itu yang kini ada dibenakku. Rasa penat, dan lelah sudah bercampur aduk. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi.

Namun,

_**Aruki nareta anata no yoko **_

_**Chigau hohaba o**_

_**Kakushite tsuite kita no**_

_**Anata wa itsumo sutekidakara **_

_**Honto no watashi ja tsuriawanai no**_

_**Kore kurai no kenka nanka**_

_**Itsumo no koto**_

_**Sayonara wa hontou janai**_

Aku melirik _handphone_ flip _pink_ di meja belajarku. Segera ku lihat siapa yang meengirim pesan singkat itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku membaca sederet kalimat yang tertera dilayar _handphone_ku. Senyum yang tadinya mengembang, berubah menjadi tatapan tak suka ketika membaca bagian '**Hinata sedang apa?**'

Oh, _Kami-sama_. Kenapa hari-hari tak bisa tenang? Bahkan kekasihku sendiri menanyakn soal dia. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membalas sms dari Sasuke.

**END SAKURA'S POV**

**KRIEET**

Pintu kamarku berderit, pertanda ada seseorang yang masuk. Ku tolehkan kepalaku melihat siapa yang memasuki kamarku. "Hinata?"

"Ya. Aku ingin pinjam komikmu." Dia berjalan menuju meja belajarku dan memilih-milih komik yang ingin dia pinjam.

_**Kimi ga shiawase dattara **_

_**Kono jikan ga tsuzukuyou ni **_

_**Zutto zutto zutto inotte iru yo**_

_**Kaze ni fukaretemo**_

_**Boku ga sono hana no mamoru**_

_Handphone_ milik Hinata berdering diatas kasurku. Aku menegurnya "Ada sms." Ucapku.

"Tolong bacakan." Ya, karena dia sedang asyik memilah komik, jadi ku buka saja pesan singkatnya. Dan, betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat siapa pengirimnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"gumamku.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata. Namun aku tidak menjawab, ku beranikan diri unruk membuka kotak maasuknya. Bagai sebilah pedang yang menuusuk jantung dan hatiku, aku melihat sederet pesan singkat dari Sasuke, KEKASIHKU! Sedekat itukah Sasuke dengan Hinata? Oh, tidak. Air mata ini, lagi-lagi ...

"Ini." Ku serahkan _handphone_ miliknya dengan sedikit kasar. "Bisa kau keluar sekarang? Aku sudah ingin istirahat." Ku usir dia dengan pelan.

"Sudah. Nanti ku kembalikan." Dia kini menghilang dibalik pintu kamarku.

Air mataku mulai mengucur deras. "Hiks hiks." Sesekali ku gigit bibir bawahku, agar suara tangisku tak mengganggu yang lain. Aku memeluk dengan erat gulingku, agar mereda suara tangisku. Tapi, semakin ku ingat semakin sakit.

\^0^/

Hari ini, aku merasa kurang enak badan. Tadinya aku memutuskan untuk tidak ke sekolah. Tapi, mengingat tanggung jawab sebagai siswa, aku tidak ingin absen gara-gara sakit ini.

Setelah siap, aku langsung ke sekolah tanpa sarapan. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ sarapan di rumah. Aku memutuskan untuk mengecek kesehatan dulu sebelum kesekolah.

"Anda harus banyak istirahat. Jangan banyak pikir. Saran saya, sebaiknya Anda meluangkan waktu untuk bersantai, bersama keluarga Anda." Ucap dokter itu.

"Ya." Jawabku

Dokter itu pun memberikan obat-obatan beserta catatan peraturan meminum obat. "_Arigatou_, dok.".

Aku berjalan ke sekolah, dengan perasaan pusing. "Aku harus cepat sampai di sekolah." Gumamku.

**SKIP TIME**

Sesampai di kelas, aku menuju kelas yang sudah agak ramai. Tak sengaja aku bertabrakan dengan salah satu siswa. "_Gomen_." Ucapku. Aku mengedarkan seluruh pandanganku, dan ku dapati pemuda berambut _dark blue_ sedang menatapku intens, namun aku tak peduli.

Segera ku dudukkan diriku pada bangku. Kedua tanganku ku lipat diatas meja, dan menjadi bantal untuk kepalaku yang terasa semakin berat.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku. Ku tolehkan lepalaku, "Ino? Tenten?"

"Kau kenapa?" ucap Ino dengan nada cemas. Oh, betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki sahabat seperti kalian.

Aku tersenyum sambil menggumamkan kalimat "Tidak a-apa.". Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin melihat raut kecemasan diwajah kalian.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau panggil aku, ya. Aku kebangkuku dulu. Ibiki-_sensei_ sudah datang tuh."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pertanda menyetujuinya.

Lama Ibiki_-sensei_ menjelaskan, kepalaku terasa pening, kulirik jam tanganku. "Sudah waktunya aku minum obat." Batinku.

Penglihatanku mulai mengabur, namun sebuah dorongan yang membuat pintu malang itu terbentur keras pada dinding membuatku refleks menatapnya. Para siswa dan guru ikut memperhatikan, dan oh ternyata sang pelaku adalah putra bungsu Uchiha, ya Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke bangku Hinata, dan entah itu kebetulan atau apa, aku melihat Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke. Hah! Tatapan mereka sempat bersirobok, aku mengacuhkan mereka, dan menata keluar jendela.

Ku dengar Ibiki_-sensei_ berteriak "Sedang apa kau Uchiha?! Mengganggu pelajaran saja! Aku pikir kau tak lupa ingatan. Kelasmu bukan disini."

"Aku kesini untuk memanggilnya." Entahlah, siapa yang di maksud Sasuke, aku tak peduli.

Namun alas sepatu dan lantai yang saling bergesekan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi itu semakin dekat ke arahku.

Aku mengernyit ketika merasakan pergelangan tanganku terasa dicengkeram erat oleh seseorang.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" gumamku.

"Waktunya minum obat."

"Eh?" aku kaget. "Dari mana dia tahu?" batinku.

"Soal dari mana aku tahu, nanti aku jelaskan." Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Sasuke segera menarikku menuju balkon sekolah setelah meminta izin pada Ibiki-_sensei_.

"Sasuke, lepaskan aku! Sakit tahu!"

"Hn."

Sesampai di balkon sekolah, Sasuke memberiku sebotol air mineral. "Mana obatmu?"

Aku masih melakukan pergerakan. "Sakura, ku bilang mana obatmu?"

Mataku mulai memanas, mengingat semua kebohongan yang dilakukan kekasihku ini. "Tidak usah sok peduli!" ucapku emosi. Dia menatapku tajam, cih! Aku sudah kebal dengan tatapanmu itu!

"Aku bilang mana obatmu?!" eh? Mulai emosi, heh? Biar saja.

"Kau tak usah memperdulikanku! Kau urus saja Hinata! Sms dia, apakah dia sudah makan atau belum? Atau, kau bilang saja, ayo kekantin!, tidak usah mengurusiku!" emosi, aku mulai terbawa emosi.

"Kau kenapa?" ucapnya datar.

"Kenapa? Cih! Tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh! Kau selalu perhatian padanya, mengirim pesan singkat, menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan, mandi, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan aku? Heh? "

"Aku tidak ingin kau membahas itu."

"Mulai tidak setia, eh?"

"Sakura, kau jadi menyebalkan!"

"Oh, ya? Dan kau jadi tukang selingkuh! Bahkan dengan saudaraku sendiri!" aku mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, namun ketika masih berada di ambang pintu aku mendengarnya, "Aku mengirim pesan singkat padanya untuk menanyakan keadaanmu padanya. Itu saja."

Aku berbalik padanya "Cih. Kenapa tak langsung tanya padaku saja?"

"Karena kalau aku bertanya padamu, kau pasti akan berbohong, dan berpura-pura mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja', dan ternyata tidak." Ucapnya dengan nada marah.

Aku memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian lalu, ketika aku kehujanan dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berlalu lalang di jalan itu. Tanpa ku sms, telepone, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dengan mobil sportnya, dalam rangka menjemputku.

Juga ketika aku ke perpustakaan, sebuah buku yang tak bisa ku jangkau yang berada di rak paling atas. Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dan mengambilkannya.

Dan kejadian-kejadian lainnya. Aku sadar. Aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Dan menyangka Sasuke selingkuh dengan Hinata.

aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, sambil menangis terisak-isak. "Hiks hiks, _gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_, hiks hiks." Kurasakan Sasuke juga mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, _Baka_!" ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut rambutku. Aku melepas pelukannya, dan mengusap air mataku.

"Jadi? Mana obatmu?"

Aku merongoh kantong bajuku, "Ummm, ini."

"Nah sekarang kau minum." Perintahnya. Aku hanya menganggung. Setelah meminum beberapa macam obat, aku memberanikan diri menanyakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, "Sasuke-_kun_, ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau tahu kalau aku harus minum obat?"

"Hn." Responnya.

"Bukan jawaban itu yang ku inginkan bodoh." Ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Waktu berpapasan denganmu tadi pagi, aku perhatikan kau tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang, ketika kau sudah pergi dengan mengacuhkanku. Aku menemukan sebuah kertas, dan ternyata itu punyamu. Di kertas itu ku lihat catatan-catatan obat yang harus kau minum. TIDAK BOLEH TELAT. Itulah catatan dokter." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Terima Kasih, Sasuke-_kun_." Aku memeluknya –lagi-

"Hn." Ku rasakan tangannya ikkut memelukku. "_Aishiteru, _Sakura Haruno."

"Hihi, _Aishiteru mo_, Sasuke -_kun_."

**.**

**.**

_**Can i see you if a wait here?**_

_**.**_

_**Can i tell you my heart then?**_

_**.**_

_**I miss you, i missyou even more. Sasuke Uchiha.**_

**END**

**A/N : Hanya fic sederhana bin gaje. Hohohohoo MAAF jika mengecewakan. **

**RnRnC**

**Ttd :**

**Aika Yuki-chan**


End file.
